Version History
1.6.12 (December-16) Christmas is coming and we are happy to present an update dedicated to this holiday: - Decorate a Christmas tree and collect ornaments and your gifts won't make you wait. - Added new event "Holiday Van". Keep an eye on the global map, it will appear towards the holiday! - Holiday weapons and armor! Magic and fireworks attached. - Treats to any taste that also give bonuses to stats. - Christmas without a turkey on the holiday table? No way! - Enable a device that can restart the Alfa bunker. 1.6.10 (December-5) — Minor bugs fixed and game optimization improved. 1.6.9 (November-26) We haven't added anything new to the Alfa bunker for a while and now its time has come: - Save an army specialist and get access to a new mode with special enemies. - Earn a reputation among the army and you'll be able to get rare items and even modify your weapon! - Fight a new zombie type - The Blind One and get trophies for killing it. - Welcome new weapon: SCAR, Dual Berettas and Multi-Shot grenade launcher, they will make your trip to the bunker a bit more comfortale. Also clean up in the new Alpha Shower room. 1.6.8 (November-14) — 5X increased chance of tank drop in bunker's lobby boxes! — Multiple performance enhancements. 1.6.7 (November-3) — We updated the event with a wrecked ship and now you can get a cargo part if you manage to handle this. 1.6.6 (November-1) — If you have any questions on the game, now it’s easier to contact our technical support team. Look for the proper button in the game settings! — The holiday is over, so some items disappeared into thin air while others will stay with you for some more time. — As always, fixed bugs and optimized the game. 1.6.5 (October-23) With all dark soul we congratulate you on Halloween and we have prepared for the holiday: — Now you can grow pumpkin in garden beds and cook delicious soup! — There will be special objects everywhere: zombies’ brains, teeth, eyes that one will be able to change for holiday trophies: a pumpkin helmet, a zombie collar and a pattern for Chopper. — On locations you will be able to find a cemetery plus something interesting in tombs. — During the holiday the Dealer will visit you twice a day. 1.6.4 (14-October-17) 1.6.2 (02-October-17) 1.6 (27-September-17) build 210 1.5.9 (12-September-2017) build 182 - Fixed exploits in lower levels of the bunker Alfa. 1.5.8 (08-September-2017) build 180 1.5.7 (01-September-2017) build 172 1.5.6 (26-August-2017) build 170 1.5.5 (19-August-2017) build 165 1.5.4 (12-August-2017) build 161 1.5.3 (04-August-2017) build 160 1.5.2 (28-July-2017) build 159 1.5.1 (26-July-2017) build 158 1.5 (24-July-2017) build 157 * BUNKERS Bunker Alfa restarted - it's again available for players. Vehicle parts, new traps as new enemies added to the first floor. To access other floors one has to charge a fix the battery. Wait in the nearest updates. Please pay attention to the fact that if your device does not meet the recommended system requirements, the access to bunker's lower floors will be unavailable. Note: the underground part of the bunker is available for access for 24h after entering the code. Don't miss your chance! * ZOMBIES There's also a little surprise waiting for you on the first floor: a huge unstoppable Floater Bloater that can kill with a single punch. * NEW WEAPON Bunker floors are now protected by an automatic turret. Moreover, you'll get a chance to find a minigun and use it as intended. * TECHNICAL SOLUTIONS We keep on working on the performance and removed some items that are not used in the game anymore with this update. Note that now there is trash in the inventory and boxes instead of them. Older versions 1.4.6 (23-July-2017)) build 155 1.4.6 (19-July-2017)) build 154 1.4.6 (17-July-2017) build 152/153 1.4.6 (15-July-2017) build 149 1.4.5 (14-July-2017) build 146 * ️ Bravo bunker updated. Now more enemies there. * ️ Recipe of assembling Chopper slightly changed. * ️ Chopper repaint opportunity (10 options!) and 5 new colors added. Gasoline drop increased. * ️ Now you can put on and take off weapons and armor with a double tap! * ️ Now you can quickly switch weapons from Quick Slot. * ️ Now the torch burns down in your hand. Everything as in real life! * ️ Toxic Spitters’ spits now decrease your cleanliness, dodge better! * ️ Joystick lagging issue solved. 1.4.4 (07-July-2017) build 143 * App loading problem occurred with some players fixed. 1.4.3 (30-June-2017) build 142 * Push-notifications about travelling on the global map added. * All armor durability increased. (by experiment this was about 30% more) * Italian, German, French localizations added. * Changes added in some recipes for crafting weapons and other items. * Order of some objects’ recipes changed. 1.4.2 (21-June-2017) build 131 1.4.2 (20-June-2017) build 130 * Portuguese, Spanish and Russian localization added. More languages are coming soon. * More realism now! New parameter added - cleanliness. * New item added - shower. You can find it in the recipes menu. * Incorrect character textures display and app loading problems fixed. 1.4.1 (09-June-2017) build 110 * Quick slot added. Keep the most important items handy! * Shop interface improved. Rewards from packs will now be displayed in separate slots. * Changes in the gaming process added. * Minor bugs fixed and game optimization improved. 1.4.0 (02-June-2017) build 102 * New recipes! Recipes for cooking on Campfire and crafting on Tanning Rock added. * New items! By searching chests, bags and zombie pockets you can find some items never found before. * A variety of different changes added to the game process. * Minor bugs including connection ones fixed. 1.3 (02-June-2017) Build 94 * Bug with character moving fixed. 1.2 (01-June-2017) Build 92 1.2 (31-May-2017) Build 90 1.2 (30-May-2017) Build 85 1.1 (29-May-2017) Build 76 * Daily gift available! Now you can start your every day in the post-apocalyptic world with additional water and food supplies. * New range of goods at the Dealer’s. Hurry up to get in touch with him and change your resources for top notch firearms. * New armor and weapon packs in the shop! Tear zombie hordes and other survivors into shreds! * In your language soon! Localization in many languages started. * Minor bugs fixed and game optimization improved 1.0 (27-May-2017) Build 72 Most data derived from APKPure Category:Main